Singing Scimitar
Category:Eastern Kingdoms = The Singing Scimitar = April 29, 2008 - The Singing Scimitar is officially on hiatus. The dedication to establish a well run business on the Alliance side proved to much for two people truely hordies at heart. This wiki is now just a record of what used to be in that particular empty building, and does not contain information that is up-to-date. A tavern run by Jhonnas and Kiriden in the smaller drinking den located in the Park, Stormwind. It is only open on Fridays and Saturdays as the Scimitar at the moment, but we're looking to expand our hours since we understand that those nights are major raid nights, heh. If you want to consider having the Singing Scimitar used as a stage for major RP events or a place to perform guild meetings, drop Jhonnas or Kiriden a whisper in-game, it’d be awesome to have lots of plot changing events occurring in the Scimitar, but, well, our characters are still our characters, and we don’t want their reactions to any actions to wreck the way your had a RP planned out in your mind. At the door. (Description) A propped open door allows the soft murmur of conversation and the occasional drunken laugh to drift outdoors from the smaller tavern in the cul-de-sac of the Park. The walls outside the buildings are white covered in ivy, giving the entire area a fresh, cheerful look, no doubt a byproduct from the druids and the Moonwell in the center of the area. Above the door a new sign above door way, swinging in the cool breeze. Beside the open door is a smaller sign, also newly carved. As you enter the small bar, the smell of crisp alcohol is strong in the air. The bar appears to be like any other bar, with a overwhelming amount of brown carved chairs, kegs, shelves, floors, and the bar itself, with dim lighting and an overall sense of good humor. But keen eyes would pick out the strange statue immediately across the way from the door, looking similarly to a jewel crafter’s stone statue with the exception that it was tall as a human woman. Upon a second curious glance around, more odd decorations pop out at you. The brown chairs have different colored cushions, all seemingly to be packed with a comfortably soft yet packed substance. To the left behind the long table there is a old kodo skull present where no doubt a long landscape picture hung before. The wall behind the bar is littered with trollish looking relics, and one sword hangs as the bar's center piece, its naked blade covered in an very old, flaky brown substance. Near the opposite side of the room are a few barrels with an old elvish looking ship railing between them as a make-shift table. Directly beside the door is a raptor talon with feathers still attached. Just as you think you've noticed all the interesting twists in the normal decor, the candle chandelier’s light catches something on the support beams behind you, causing small streaks of pink light to twist on the floor, with a curious look up, you discover that there is a silthid head encased in pink crystal above the door way... pink crystal as big as a human man's torso. How strange. Amidst the hustle and bustle. (Staff) Stepping in, your eyes would most likely drift along the patrons at the bar first, but the man that would catch your attention and keep it for a moment would be no customer, but the owner of the Singing Scimitar. Jhonnas Thatcher is a man in his mid-fifties with salt and pepper hair and very tan skin. He doesn't appear to be working per se, just chatting with patrons, and the members of the Scimitar's staff. His constant smiling and the deep laugh lines in his aged face give him a agreeable look. If you were looking to con him, you might even underestimate him or think he was nothing more than a simple old man. However, at the first sign of trouble, the cheery smile hides a more knowledgeable look behind his eyes, as he attempts to shoo the troublemaker out of the bar, before trouble sets in. A grunt and chug of something undoubtedly alcoholic draw your eyes to the stool just inside the door way. Orinos Shatterhammer, a burly dwarven man sits there eying you, as if to decide whether you’re a trouble maker, and sizing you up. He gives you a greeting, and turns to eye the barmaids and the women patrons, drinking from mug deeply. Ferya Brewbelly, dressed in her customary red swashbucklers shirt and form fitting black pants wanders around the room, strong arms laden with beverages of all kinds as she efficiently makes her way through the tables, laughing and casually chattering with patrons. Her hair is a darker brown then her eyes, which complements her tan-ish skin, and hangs down her back in heavy braids. Traicey Yamara smiles kindly around as she walks from table to table as well, picking up cups and straightening chairs. Her black hair is down around her shoulders in full bodied waves and she wears what she insists is her uniform for working in the Scimitar, a brewfest dress. Her blue eyes are large and she has a motherly look about her in the way she seems to notice a lot around her. Mashuga seems a bit out of place serving with the womenfolk, but he greets everyone to enter the door with a cheerful smile and a wave, attentively asking them where they'd like to sit and what they'd like to order, with shoulder length cheasnut colored hair and rugged features, he draws the attention of more then a few female patrons, who smile at how eagerly he takes their orders. Behind the bar, with a cleaning cloth over one elbow and her hands full with juggling several types of alcohol and mugs, is a young woman by the name of Kiriden Vinter who serves as the Barkeep of the Singing Scimitar. Her black hair is long, and pulled to the back of her head in a high horsetail, and there are smile lines around the corners of her small mouth and purple colored eyes. You realize that while business here seems to be busy, almost all members of the staff have seen you come in. The three servers continue to go about with the drinks their patrons have obviously just ordered, and the woman at the bar hails you over with a wide smile and a wave. "Hullo and welcome to the Singing Scimitar!..." “Can I get you sommat to drink?” (Drink List) The question is a jovial one, and the barkeep hands you a small parchment price list for the stocked drinks most commonly asked for in the tavern. “If ya want somethin’ that’s not listed there, just give me a holler, I’ll let you know quick enough if we have et, and how much et is.” With another quick smile to you, the purple-eyed woman turns to pour out another round of drinks for the rowdy group at the long table. Some friendly conversation. (Rules) Kiriden eyes you as the patron she was serving finally exits with a hearty wave and shouted farewell. After you murmmer your order, she makes your drink in front of you, a conversational light in her eyes. "Neva seen your face around here 'afore, but I hope ta see you in the future, so I'll go over ta rules here at the Singing Scimitar." She looks around you with a small grin, as if she really didn't expect so spot what she was looking for. "I don't think this will be a problem, for a seasoned adventurer such as yer self, but no unaccompanied children, and if yea bring any, don't expect me or anyone who works here to serve'm anythin' that'll make'm tipsy, children are trouble enough eh." Kiriden smiles, inviting you to share the small joke. Her face gets a bit more serious as she looks pointedly at the weapons attatched to your belt and back. "Now, weapons, I understan' ya adventurin' types love to carry them aroun' since yer used ta protecting yerselves, but here in the Scimitar, only the staff can carry weapons, so I'm gonna have to ask ya to hand et over ta me for safe keepin' behind the bar or leave them at home or whatever inn yer stayin'. Drunks with weapons make for than comfortably rough brawls if one starts, and we don't need to clean more blood off these floors." Kiriden eyes you, then shrugs. "An' ye may not be a mage, or mayhaps ya are, but no fire spells or enchantments, or potions or elixers or whatever else have ya that can be magicked to burn, as have most likely noticed, most of this place is wood, and I wouldn't want ta be anywhere near this place if fire gets near those cushions on the chairs over there." She points at the packed cushions, her face torn between laughter and distress at the idea. Kiriden shakes her head to rid it of the thought, "But there I go talkin' all serious when ya prolly just wanted sommat to drink, somewhere quiet, I'll leave ya to et then, just holler at me or push your mug towards my side of the counter when ya need a top off." With a brief smile, her eyes leave your face to take in the rowdy group that just entered, all of them being mostly intoxicated already night elven women, she shakes her head and busies herself with cleaning the accumulated mugs with a clean cloth.